Ice 8: New beginning
by ice in mystery
Summary: Sakura's a model while Syaoran's her manager. He made a deal wif her dat she'll be in his bed by the end of this month. Now, what will happen along the way? my very well, so called 1st rated M fiction... um... no sexual content to the max but similar to t


Chapter 1: A deal is a deal…

...

Disclaimer: Well, CCS is not mine and I really love this story line!

"Finally! Yes! I'm finally done taking shoots for today! And you know that I just love to work with you, don't you!" The international icon photographer said as he started to keep his professional kit while settling his eyes on his favourite model or more likely one of the model in his list who knows how to pose and walk on the runway with such a strong passion and character.

The young brunette laughed while shook her head saying, "Yes! Yes! Though I'm not really that professional but I do give my 110 while modeling. And I love to pose for you too, Joe V-!" Yes and you can be sure that the sentence will not be completed as that particular photographer has this thing called: not liking people to call his full name. So, what does everyone call him?

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. How many times must I tell you to call me JV? And JV that's it? Huh girl? Tell me?" Sakura Kinomoto, that young brunette with such amazing, sparking and elegantly enchanting emerald eyes that is so rare, laughing her heart out at the poor photographer who only wants other people to call him JV only.

Other staffs who were working in the studio laughed too. Yes, they couldn't help it but to laugh seeing the way Sakura and JV talks to each other. Yes and why is that so? Well, if you were there in the studio too, then you would be seeing JV holding his all black professional camera in his hand, raising it up and down, pointing at Sakura while Sakura keeps on moving around while standing at her spot, putting her hands on her hips or even pouting a little.

But soon of course, she would stop pouting, even moving around and the whole studio would be at silence at once as they seemed to have a trigger or more likely an alarm warning them that their boss and also Sakura's manager was about to walk in the studio and definitely as someone that you should mess with if he's having a bad day. Well, unfortunately he's always grumpy and what Sakura thought was that her manager seemed to be one programmed robot who only remain serious all the time and do not understand what is the meaning of relax.

Boy, weren't the staffs right to remain silence as soon as they heard their boss's footsteps?

"KINOMOTO! COME TO MY OFFICE NOW! I HOPE I DO NOT NEED TO SEND SOMEONE TO GET YOU TO SEE ME BECAUSE IT'S SUPPOSINGLY PEOPLE BEING SENT TO GET ME TO SEE THEM!" And that's what Sakura's boss yelled as soon as he stepped in and at the same time spotted Sakura before walking out from the studio with such an inferior look which Sakura never like at all. Right, just because she's the only person who has the family name by Kinomoto, he has to yell that loud just to ask her to come to his office. She sighed as JV gave a pat on her shoulder. Just because he's her manager, he has to act such arrogant person about what he said earlier. Well… hold on… it's him always acting like that. Arrogant and bossy. Serious and stern. Dealing with him is what you call like, making a teenage boy eating cow dung. Now, that's like impossible right? Cause that's how Sakura felt when dealing with him. Such an impossible man.

"You should get used to it by now, don't you?" JV teased. Sakura gave a playful glare at JV before answering back sarcastically, "Right." JV chuckled as Sakura walked to get her small little cute pink bag. "Come on girl, you have been working with him for like half a year."

"Corrections, JV. I have only worked **for **his company for half a year _not _**with** him for half a year. And just because he is whatsoever related to you which make him not to yell at you, don't you try to make me to feel jealous about it! Cause I'm not, you know?" Sakura said with her nose pointing up a little. JV chuckled and with such sarcastic tone he answered back to that pint size model, standing right next to him.

"Riiiighhhhhtttttt….."

Just before she could even open her mouth to answer back…

"KINOMOTO! Which part of _'**NOW**' _you don't seemed to understand at all!" Yes, her boss walked back in again and shouted before walking off again. And that really caught Sakura off guarded and Sakura felt so much to have a frying pan at the moment to spank it right at her manager's head. And with quick pace, she quickly walked out from the studio, catching up to walk behind with her manager.

With that finally, the sight of her manager's office's door became visible after walking and getting out from the elevator. Such a gentleman, Sakura thought he was for waiting for her, getting into the elevator but do not judge a book by its cover by the time her manager opened his office door and walked in. Such an inconsiderate her manager was and such an ass he is as he didn't bother to open the door back for her as he entered into his office.

And his office?

You can imagine how spacious his office is with only a really expensive mahogany desk in front of a designer chair for comfort and a set of couch right at the side of desk with only two laptops he had on desk and a huge flat plasma TV right on the wall, placed right opposite him and what it seems a few pictures of what Sakura considered as beautiful models photos hanged on the wall, and two big drawers at the corner of the room. With such magnificent view of Tokyo from the top floor behind the clear glass and dark green carpeted floor, Sakura would only thought a classy look office.

"Kinomoto! Have you finished day dreaming?"

Yes, that stern, serious dull voice seemed to bring her back from thinking how nice would it be if she could just sit on that chair and turned around 360 degree viewing the whole busy city below her. She mentally cursed him and thought why would she thinking how nice this office is but changed her mind that this office will be even better without the presence of her boss as she sat herself right in front of her one and only stern boss.

"Good. Now that you're back from your dream, I want to say that Daidouji-san has planned to work with us starting from next month for this coming summer-spring fashion show. And you do know that your contract with the Li Corps is going to end in a week time, right?" Sakura nodded.

Then he continued, "And I really wanted to you to go but unfortunately for the company and me, she strongly wants to use you as her main model which I don't see why would she do that as we have better models than you." Sakura's smile immediately turned down and glared at him while he just smirked at her.

Though that smirk plastered right at his face really makes him quite a charm but his attitude is way down to hell! Just like a real ass. Sakura strongly refused to admit that her boss is handsome but the truth is the truth… He's as a matter of fact drop dead hot gorgeous and to add with 8 packs muscle abs and such broad, strong shoulders and chest he has, which Sakura learnt that from JV that he was a model four years back, and such intriguing, amazingly strong, fiery amber orbs and that messy, untamable brown hair… it's just only give him that manly look and his height… oh his height… God…he's 6 feet 4, and that's tall for an Asian guy. Well, that's in her opinion.

And who is he?

Well… a Chinese man by the name of Li Syaoran.

However… with that look… it only will make ladies to drool at him no matter what age the ladies might be. And Sakura definitely would not want a guy like that as she rather has one unlikely pleasant looking guy as you can just say as an ordinary guy who will only love her and her to him. Guys like him will only get ladies attention and as a matter of fact, good-looking guys will be flirting around or being flirted by some women. And the only thing she finds from a guy before loving him is his loyalty. And her boss… well, let's just say that he has unlikely gained the title as the infamous most wanted bachelor in the country or maybe some part in the world, according to the magazine actually. And there she were, thanking God and why? Well, she's lucky that he doesn't flirt with her but surprisingly treated her quite opposite.

You can actually see his name almost everywhere. If you ever try counting the number of times his name or even his face, it's infinity. From magazines, newspapers, net, just anywhere. And Sakura was actually amazed that he has three occupations. One of it as the boss of the huge Li Corps organization he owned even though he's freaking young, her manager which Sakura knew that the possibility is him being forced to do so and also most likely his job to be on headline in the business section in the newspapers.

But unfortunately for a girl like Sakura…

This fine package of such charming man but with some arrogantly, serious and definitely an ass attitude he has is definitely too much for her to withstand.

"Well… too bad for you then! If you want her to design under your company then you would have to use me as the main model!" Sakura gave a 'humph' sound out as she crossed her hands, refusing to look at her boss.

"Oh, so now, someone is actually acting like an impossible ass instead of me! That's pretty much new to know." Sakura's eyelid opened as she turned her head and looked at her boss. Couldn't believe much what he has just said.

"I beg your pardon. Me? Being an impossible ass! You gotta be kidding me!" Sakura said as she laughed as she rolled her eyes at that impossible man.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, Kinomoto! Have you, have you, ever, ever, by any chances heard me joking? I believe not, so, get the fact into your teeny weeny brainy that you are just the same as me. An impossible ass, OK?" Sakura gasped hearing that and she was so freaking mad and that she could stand it now that she might be blowing up now. She has been keeping calm for months and today, he just got a little overboard. Meanwhile, on the other hand… Syaoran loves to see her angry. This is as what Syaoran would love to label as the time bomb. The bomb that was only designed for him to make it exploded and being quite a rebellious man in his business and life too, this is what he considered as fun. Frankly, he just hate to follow rules and regulations that have been set and Sakura's temper as a matter fact is definitely what Syaoran thought as rules. Igniting up her temper till it burst.

"I'm so not the same as you! **YOU** as the matter of fact are _one_ in the century and unlike other women around you who would do anything to get near you who would drool over you, I am not going to admit that you're drop dead hot like they said as you are only one big, arrogant, flirtatious, stern, impossible ass that I ever, ever encounter in my 23 years of life!" Sakura said all that in one breath as she stood up like Syaoran has already did when he has finished his sentence earlier, pointing her index finger hard on his chest and faced him face to face with only five centimeters apart before their face can touches one another.

Syaoran smirked as he suddenly towered over Sakura and lifted her up onto his desk as Sakura had the shock of her life, squealed, 'hoe' out loud.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakura shouted as she tried and tried to get out from Syaoran's grasp on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything and you're sitting here, on my desk as I sit here and ask you questions." Syaoran said as his eyes never left hers. Sakura growled softly as Syaoran's hand is still there.

"What do you want to know now, you impossible ass? I'm only answering two questions and that's it or not, you better prepare to save you family jewels before I kick them off to South Pole!" Sakura threatened, knowing that she has no choice but to answer whatever he wants to know and that her threat will not work at all.

"If I were you, I would very much learn to breath and calm down. I was just going to ask you that you actually thinks that I'm drop dead hot, huh? Do you? Do you? Do you now, Kinomoto? Do you think that I'm drop dead hot?" Syaoran asked, very much annoying Sakura.

"No! No! Never! I will not think or even say that you're drop dead hot! Not ever! I won't say-"

"Well… too late cause you have just admit that I'm drop dead hot. However… I'm not interested in you, so save your hope if you ever thought I'm going to fall for you." His lines ended with a big, long smirk on his face which Sakura immediately got up from the desk and stood on the floor, towering at Syaoran, blowing a raspberry at him and rolled her eyes.

She was about to walk away but before that, her wrist was being hold by Syaoran.

"Hey, you're not walking out of me. I have _yet_ to finish my question." Sakura was brought back to his desk as he towered her back.

"Fine! Finish up your freaking question! I don't understand the reason why I ever said that you could ask me two questions! Just ask me now!"

Syaoran chuckled as he bent down slightly, facing directly at Sakura's face. Now that was pretty much surprising for Sakura as she wondered what on earth is he doing now. Is he going to pinch her nose?

Or even poke her eyes?

Or even, even would he forcefully kiss her!

Wait a minute, kiss her! Now, that is so wrong! He would never ever do that! And she would not let him to so. Never in her life or even after she's dead or even when she was reborn or something like that. Just no way!

Boy, how wrong she was when she was about to ask him what is his question, he has taken that lucky opportunity of his to part her lips and nibbled her soft, moist ones with the dry, thin lips of his. He mumbled something out which Sakura could not comprehend as she couldn't help it but moaned softly, hoping that Syaoran did not hear her. That simple kiss soon turned into a passionate one as Syaoran's smooth hand was holding the hem of her shirt, moving slowly upwards, brushing her skin across her waist up to her back, which only causes her to shudder slightly. She wasn't that sure if she could hold on anymore as her hands reached around his neck, as one of Syaoran's hands has already all wrapped around her waist. Her closed eyes were immediately widens back and she moved back away a little when Syaoran's hand rested on the back of her and her bra.

Things finally registered to her brain and Sakura realised how wrong was she to kiss her own freaking charming manager and that it's something that shouldn't been done. She got really mad a little as she raised her voice slightly, asking Syaoran why he would do so.

"Well, I asked you and you did answered back my question." Syaoran soon smirked for the countless time of smirking as Sakura strongly disagree that she ever said yes to his kiss.

"No I did not!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No! I never say yes! That means no!"

"Well, look who's enjoying every minute of the kiss? And who's moaning out and has their hands around my neck as someone couldn't stand that irresistible kiss from a guy like me. Who huh? I wonder who…" A thousand shades of pink could be seen on Sakura's cheek as she sighed, knowing how right he was as she just walked away from him.

"You're pathetic, Li. So arrogant and impossible. You can be sure that you will not be on my list of men that I'm interested for the rest of my life. Even if there won't be any man left in this world."

"Really? Well, I don't think so at all." Sakura turned around.

"Well, too bad. Cause I do think so."

"Nuh uh. I'll prove to you that by the end of this month, you can be sure that you will see yourself warming up my bed, all nude and right under my comforter." Syaoran said as he showed a triumphant look at Sakura.

"Well, you can be sure that you will never succeed in that, you perverted impossible jackass!"

Syaoran chuckled, "No way. I'm very sure with my words that you will be in my bed not forcefully but instead willingly. _And_ if my words will not come true, which it is totally not possible, then you will have five years modeling contract with the Li Corps with a monthly salary of 10 million yen. How's that?"

Yes, now that sounds really a good deal to Sakura. Especially the fact that her contract is going to end in a week time and the pay for working in Li Corps is really high and a way that really makes you go famous. And she was so sure that, this bastard standing right in front of her is going to lose like hell.

"And what if you win which I highly doubt that you will?" she asked back.

"Well, then I want you to be my slave for a week. Doing everything as I said."

Sakura gave a thought for a while. He won't go overboard in asking her to do what he wants, will he? But… he's Li Syaoran. The impossible ass that you can never figure out what he thinks at all. As she walked to the door, she thought the pros and cons. And in addition, with lots of 'what if' questions.

And when she finally did reached the door, pressing the door handle as she pulled the door opened, she silently said, "You got yourself a deal."

And…

Thump!

The door was closed, leaving a smirking Syaoran behind the desk, looking at the Tokyo's view.

A/N: Well... that's my first chapter of this story. Do review to tell me if this story should go on. As a matter of fact, I really like this one quite much like my Ice 2.


End file.
